Another saiyan
by reader229
Summary: What will be dbz if there was another saiyan ? One that knew the events of the story? Check to find out as Hitomi from our world transports in dbz world as a female saiyan. Gohanxoc
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Hitomi's p.o.v**_

 _My name is Hitome Rosaki. I am 16 years old and huge fan of dbz. I was leaving school and headed towards my home. I was passing the road when suddenly a car hit me. Everything around me was blurry and I heard people screaming beside me. I was so tired. I thought I am gonna die and then everything went black._

 _I heard some voices and woke up. I looked at my hands and I was a freaking baby. 'Great not only i died but I went to hell because I was cursed to be a baby' ._

 _Then came a woman smiling "_ Hello my beautiful baby.I am your my mommy.Your daddy and I decided to call you Hitomi. From the kanji of history and beautiful because you will change the history. Do you like it , my cute little saiyan?"

 _Wait a minute! Did she just said saiyan.That means I am in Dragonball but when?_

 _In my new life time passed quickly. Mom and dad trained me to become a warrior but sadly they died two months ago.Now I am four and I live in the mountains , in a small house that I build with woods. I left the city because it was difficult to live there alone and without money.It was also difficult to train there. I was going to the river to fish when I heard someone screaming for help._

 _Without a second i jumped in the river and saved him.When we were again in the land safely I looked at him and I recognized him._

 _' Oh my god. It 's gohan and judging from his looks , this era is before Raditz came but I have to be sure'_

Hello my name is Hitomi .Are you alright?" _I asked him concerned ._

Hello my name is Son Gohan. I am fine thank you for saving me" _he replied._

So gohan how old are you?" _I said to confirm my theory._

I am four" _so we have half year before Raditz 's arrival, lf I remember correctly._

Really? I am four too. Do you want to be friends? _" I said excited because come on , this my opportunity to become friends with gohan, my childhood fictional crush._

"I would like to" _he said shyly._

 _'So cute'_

 _Then I heard a familiar voice shouting_

" Gohan where are you?"

 _I turned around and saw goku sitting on flying nimbus ._

I am right here daddy. I fell in the river and Hitomi saved me" _he said while he hugged Goku._

 _Goku turned towards me and said_

Hello Hitomi . I am Son Goku.Thank you for saving my son. Do you want to come for dinner with us? I am sure my wife would like to meet you after saving Gohan"

Sure I would love too" _I replied._

 _I followed them and we arrived at their house._

 _When Chichi heard that I saved gohan she hugged me so hard I thought I am gonna die .While we were eating , they asked about me and I told my story, my second life of course. Chichi wanted to stay with them but I refused saying I wouldn't want to impose._

 _She hesitated at first but finally she accepted after of course she putted her conditions_

 _She was pretty adamant about eating with them and about my education._

 _I quickly agreed because I knew that was the best deal I would get and was afraid that if I refused she would become angry and then I would become a victim of the frying pan of hell._

 _For half year, everyday I would train , I would play and study with gohan. Chichi also teached me to cook and clean saying that a good wife should know them. I ignored the gleam in her eyes when she said that. Finally it was the day that goku would go to his reunion._

 _I begged goku to tag along saying that I want to study under master Roshi . He agreed._

 _Goku and gohan went with the flying nimbus and I went there flying._

 _Goku was surprised at first that I knew how to fly and told him that my parents taught me._

 _I told him that l was a saiyan but it was a secret and that my parents said it was dangerous to tell people._

 _He nodded and we silently flew towards our destination._

 _We landed in front of the kame house and I introduce myself. I asked Roshi to become my teacher and he said that I have to pass a test first while giggling .Bulma punched yelling at him for being pervert and convinced him to accept me . I talked with Bulma and Krillin and brought also gohan in the conversation who was little shy. We were having a great time , when suddenly I felt a menacing ki approaching . I lowered my ki to be safe and I awaited Raditz. When he came he started explaining about saiyans and their ambitions. He kidnapped gohan as a bargaining chip and flew away. While I knew what was going to happen i wasn't strong enough to fight, so I went with Bulma and the others. When we finally arrived we found goku dead and piccolo fleeing with gohan . Before he left he warned us about the saiyans that were coming. The first three months I trained with master Roshi .He teached me the ways of the turtle school. Everyday I went to chichi 's house to help her, to study and keep her company. At the end of three months I informed her that I would go somewhere else to train and that I might not come soon. I headed towards the kami lookout claiming that I heard some stories about it There I trained with the others Z fighters and we learned to fight together. I claimed that we didn't have many time and after a little convincing act , kami told us about the hyperbolic chamber . We took turns in it and I can say that we all became stronger._

 _It was finally the time to face the saiyans. After feeling their ki we flew towards them. There we met piccolo and gohan. I quickly greeted him and await for the others to come. Vegeta and Nappa started to mock us for being earthlings and consequently weaklings. When I told them I was a saiyan their faces where priceless._

Nonsense there was no way you are a saiyan" _vegeta shouted._

I am sorry to inform you but my mother Rika and my dad Ryu told me otherwise" _I replied cheekily. "_ Impossible. Rika is alive?" _he asked me._

Not anymore . They died when I was four" _I calmly said but inside I was so confused. Was there a saiyan named Rika in the actual plot? I don't think so. Maybe my appearance created a different timeline like with future Trunks._

Iam sorry to hear that my cousin is dead .She was a great warrior unlike you disgrace .Your power level isn' t even a thousand . Nappa kill them all, except from the namekian, he might know something about dragonballs" _he said coldly._

 _Firstly we fought the saibamens .Even though Yamcha was more powerful than the actual plot , he still died because he was careless ._

 _Krillin avenged him and the rest of us killed the rest of the saibamens._

 _We started to fight Nappa but we were losing._

 _Chiatsu sacrificed himself to kill Nappa but he barely scratched him._

 _Tien became mad and engaged Nappa in a fight._

 _He lost his arm and then passed away because he used all his energy._

 _Currently we were waiting for goku to come. Our deadline was 3 hours. In the meantime we were coming up with a plan to delay them if goku was late._

 _I knew that their plan wouldn't work and it will lead to piccolo's death but I didn't say anything._

 _Piccolo has to die, so that we go to Namek, defeat Frieza , Goku will become super saiyan and Vegeta stay in earth._

 _If we don't go Frieza might wish immortality and then he will conquer the universe._

 _As much as it pains me piccolo's death is unavoidable._

 _I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't understand that the three hours had past._

 _I only understood it when I heard Nappa' s mocking and laughter._

 _We started our plan. Krillin will distract him , I will grab his tail and the other two will hit him._

 _Well everything was going well until he punched me , after I grabbed his tail and sent me flying._

 _The rest went exactly as in the series._

 _Krillin was gravely injured, piccolo died and me and gohan attacked Nappa._

 _The two of us combined made him bleed until he was so angry he broke my ribs._

 _I was bleeding heavily, I couldn't even stand._

 _I saw gohan in rage attack Nappa but after a while he was tired._

 _Nappa was about to kill him when goku decided to appear._

 _He asked us what happened and we explained. I could see the pain and rage in his eyes when he heard his friends were dead and couldn't revive them. But I could also see the relief that we were still alive._

 _He cut a senzu bean in three and gave it to us after our initial protest._

 _He fought Nappa and was winning until Vegeta killed him ,saying he didn't need weaklings._

 _Now was the time to fight Vegeta, the person who will later become his greatest rival and friend._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z_ _Chapter 2_ _Goku went along with Vegeta to fight. He told us to leave so me, Gohan and Krillin left and headed towards the kame house ._ _As we were flying we saw a strange light ._ _I knew that Vegeta turned in to an ape so when Gohan said he had a weird feeling, I didn't protest._ _I followed him quietly ._ _When we arrived we saw vegeta in his Oozaru form squeezing goku ._ _We quickly came up with a plan._ _We cut his tail because he didn't know there were three of us ._ _We fought him but we were losing so I made Gohan look at the moon._ _He became an ape . I didn't look because I was afraid that I couldn't control and then we would lose our advantage ._ _Gohan started to destroy everything in his path and hit Vegeta some times._ _Then Vegeta cut his tail and he became little again , after he crushed Vegeta in his ape form._ _Vegeta decided to flee. Krillin tried to kill him but Goku convinced him to let Vegeta live._ _\--_ _We were sitting in the middle of the desert happy for our victory when Chichi and the others came ._ _She was screaming when she saw Gohan_ _but calmed down , when we assured her he was fine._ _Then she turned to me and hugged me._

Hitomi I am so happy you are both fine. Thank you for protecting my baby"

Miss Chichi I didn't do anything. In factgohan and goku saved us. If it wasn't for them we would all be dead by now" _I said bowing ._ _She looked at me with tears in her eyes and said_ At least thank you for being there for them" _at that point Gohan woke up._ _I looked at him and goku and replied determined "_ I will always be there for them . Even if I die I will haunt them so I can be with them" _I said while laughing and the others joined too._ _\--_ _We were sitting in the hospital talking about Namek dragon balls._ _I quickly said that I will go, I mean I didn't want to miss the fun , let alone the chance to go to a different planet._ _Chichi was hesitant to let Gohan go but I assured her that I will make sure he will study and also said that it will be an educational trip._ _She finally agreed. Bulma went along with Mr Popo to see the old spacecraft and repair it if possible._ _Krillin , gohan and I were bored so we talked about how aliens were . Krillin was saying that they will be creepy, read your mind and other stereotypes crap. I kindly remind him that me and gohan were also aliens so he shut up._ _I wondered why the peaceful moments don't last._ _I mean after Namek we will be peaceful until the androids come and then buu._ _I hope after that that peace will last._ _In the meantime I am going to try to protect them._ _\--_ _We gathered at the kame house to talk about our supplies._ _I shrugged and said that I only have a dress and a training uniform._ _When Bulma and Chichi heard it they almost fainted and dragged me to buy clothes._ _Bulma being a billionaire bought me so many things that I almost cry._ _After gathering our supplies we entered the spaceship and headed to Namek ._ _During our trip they were some difficulties but after a month we finally arrived ._ _When we landed we checked the dragon radar and saw that someone else_ _was gathering them._ _Krillin and gohan went to check and I stayed with Bulma to protect her._ _We found a good place to hide and waited for the others to return._ _When they did, they brought with them Dende._ _They explained what happened and we agreed we should go to see guru while Bulma stays hidden and call Goku for help._ _\--_ _After Guru unlocked our inner energy we went for Dragonball hunting._ _We were separated . While we found one , Vegeta stole it but Gohan with the dragon radar stole one Dragonball that Vegeta threw at the bottom of a lake._ _Vegeta fought Zarbon and Dodorian._ _He won but the Ginyu force was on their way to Namek._ _We have a temporary truce with Vegeta to stop Frieza from achieving immortality._ _We stole the remaining Dragonballs from Frieza and we were ready to make a wish when the Ginyu force arrived._ _We fought them and managed to beat one of them but then we started losing. Badly._ _We were half dead when Goku arrived._ _He gave us senzu beans to restore our strength and then he started to beat them up. Can't say that I didn't enjoy it , especially Recoom ._ _After beating the Ginyu elite force, he began to fight Captain Ginyu._ _Even though Goku was more powerful , there were some complications like Ginyu changing bodies with Goku , which left Goku in a very bad shape._ _Goku was put in a regeneration tank in Frieza's spaceship._ _While Vegeta was away ,we summoned Porunga and brought piccolo back to life._ _\--_ _From there everything went to hell._ _Frieza found us and we started to battle._ _We were losing until piccolo came. They were even until Frieza powered up ._ _After her second evolution( her third form) piccolo couldn't keep up and he almost died. For a second even i thought he died and I knew that he didn't die on Namek._ _Gohan was enraged . He beat him up so much that Frieza was more ugly than before if it was possible._ _He almost killed him but then Frieza sent the attack back._ _It was such a waste._ _Later appeared Goku, late as always and then the real fight started._ _A/N : I know I passed a little fast but in the anime it is slow paced. Also I intended to start the story from cell saga or buu saga but decided against it because I wanted to show that Hitomi was part of the others saga._ _Sorry if you don't like it_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own dragonball z**

 ** _Chapter_** 3

It _was a marvelous fight, if you can exclude the fact that I have already seen it and it lasted so many damn episodes!_

 _They were evenly matched, though frieza had a bit of an advantage._

 _After all she didn't use her final form in dbz at least._ _Not counting golden Frieza of course._

 _Vegeta then started saying the tale of the Saiyans before he died from a death beam._ _You may think that I am apathetic but I know how will the fight go, I know Vegeta will be alive again and a better character._ _So my only worry now was to find a way to leave before shit hit the fan._

 _I mean what if he kills me instead of Krillin?_ _Not that I am afraid to die but then Goku won't become super Saiyan._

 _And then everyone is doomed._ _I looked at the fight was going and it was time for Goku to form the spirit bomb._

 _'It's really funny, how fast a fight is going in real fight. In anime must take so many episodes just for the drama! '_

 _He threw it, Frieza struggled but in the end she got hit._ _The shock wave threw everyone aside._

 _I finally found the others._

" Hitomi! Thank god you are okay! We won!! " _cheered Gohan._

 _He looked at me and asked_

Why aren't you celebrating? We won "

"Call me superstitious but I have a bad feeling" _I said solemnly._

 _Well i should take an Oscar with the load of crap I am feeding them. Oh wait I don't think Oscar awards exist here'_

"Don't worry so much! Son Goku is strong and won.Everything is going to be fine" _said Krillin_

 _' Oh sweet irony. I can't say everything is fine but even if I know Krillin must die I can't really just sit and watch. Vegeta was different, he was an enemy at this point '_ _I decided that I will try to change the plot._

 _So I stood in front of Krillin, I just hoped that Goku will become super Saiyan anyway_

"You are right Krillin! I am just paranoid _" I smiled._ _And then I felt it. Something piercing my shoulder._

 _But the problem was that it still pierced Krillin due to our heigth difference._

" Oh ho ho! I got two toys! Which one should I kill? Or maybe both? " _he asked._

"Krillin ! Hitomi! Let them go Frieza! I am your opponent! " _shouted Goku._

" Well the girl doesn't squirm! What a shame! She won't be a good firework. Well she will be next! " _he said and let me down and killed Krillin._

 _Goku was so angry, he was begging to transform._

" Now how will I kill you? " _he said while looking at me._

" Gohan! Piccolo! Take Hitomi and leave! " _he shouted._

 _No one protested as I was bleeding and I was the next target._

 _They grabbed me and started flying, I could fly on my own but they wouldn't hear it._

 _We headed towards Bulma and the spaceship._ _I was starting to see black spots due to the blood loss and then I fainted._ _When I woke up, I was in a bed._

 _' Where I am? '_ _I looked outside the window and the scenery was familiar._

 _'Capsule Corp? '_ _I heard a noise and saw_ _Bulma entering the room._

"Bulma! What happened? " _I asked._

"Oh! You are awake? Well the namekians wished that everyone on planet Namek except Goku and Frieza to transport on planet Earth" _she answered._

"Where are the others? " _I asked._ "Everybody is downstairs. Including that saiyan Vegeta" _she said a little bitterly._

"Hey I am a saiyan too and he is probably my uncle. He said my mother was his cousin " _I said a little unsure._

" You saiyans have a weird way to show family love. First Raditz and now him" _she said sarcastically._

"Well whatever. I am hungry. Is there anything I can eat?" _I asked._

Well Chichi is preparing food. By the way, she was really worried when she saw you unconscious, bleeding" _she replied._

"Well I better go downstairs see her" _I got up and headed downstairs._

 _I went in the garden where everyone was and I saw Chichi put some foods._

" Miss Chichi! " _I said and she turned around._

 _She hugged me_ " Hitomi you are fine! "

" Of course I am fine. Miss Chichi you should have seen Namek! It was a really beautiful planet. I collected some mud and plants from there, so Bulma, Gohan and I can study it. I promised that it will be an educational trip " _I said._

"You are so smart Hitomi! And such a good girl"

 _I looked at vegeta who was near us and asked him"_ Now that we aren't fighting can you tell me about my parents? "

 _He looked at me and then replied "_ Your mother was from the royal line. We were second cousins. She was extremely soft for a Saiyan but she was really powerful and ruthless towards the enemy. We were raised together. When the time came for her to marry, she chose a noble and powerful warrior your father. She was on planet Vegeta when it was destroyed. I don't know how they survived. " _he answered._

"So you are princess? " _chichi asked with stars in her eyes._

"I am part of a royal of warrior race. A dead warrior race. " _I answered._

"Nonsense. You, vegeta, Goku, Gohan are from that race. It' s not dead. Maybe there are more like Raditz or that other bald saiyan" _she replied._

 _' You don't know how correct you are'_

"So are the last of the royal line uncle?" _he twitched at the word uncle._

"Well I have a brother on another planet. He is not really strong. He is more weak than Kakarot's spawn" _he said_

" So where is Gohan? " _I asked._

"In the back of the yard, with a little namekian. " _she replied.._

" Gohan! Dende, I am so glad you are alive again" _I said while hugging him._

"Thanks Hitomi. For everything you did" _said Dende_

"I didn't do anything " _I replied bitterly._

 _But that was the truth. I couldn't save Krillin._

 _My presence didn't change anything I think._

 _I have to be stronger to be useful._

 _To change things_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own DBZ**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 _After the helpness I felt at Namek, I asked Bulma to design a gravity manipulator for_ _Gohan and I._

 _As it needed much work, we helped in the development._

 _We placed in the forest between both of our houses._

 _Chichi wanted Gohan to focus on his studies but seeing that he was helping in Capsule Corporation she eased up a little and let him train._

 _We trained continually._

 _I refused to be a watcher again and also Gohan had so much potential, it was a waste that he didn't train much in the original._

 _I also sparred with Vegeta from time to time. He was only accepting because I was a Saiyan royalty._

 _He was such a prick in this time period!!_ _I also suggested a monthly meeting between the Z fighters and the co, so we can train and relax together ._

 _If everyone was more prepared and strong we would have an easier time!_

 _The only one missing is Goku but I knew that he will return soon enough from planet Yadret._

 _It was around August, when we sensed Frieza's ki._

 _It was finally time for Goku to return._ _We flew towards the direction from where we felt._

 _There were the others._

" Is that Friza's ki? " _asked Krillin petrified._ _Can't blame the guy, last time he saw him, he died._

" It seems really strong and malicious " _said Tien._

" Well he is an evil overlord, what did you expected rainbows? " _I said sarcastically._ "It' s now time for jokes! Kakarot killed him.

If he is alive and stronger than before ,Hitomi ,kakarot's spawn and I must join forces to defeat him.

The others are just extra baggage " _said Vegeta and I rolled my eyes._

 _At least he acknowledge their existence._

 _We were trying to form a plan ,when mecha Frieza appeared._ _Before we could attack, Trunks appeared much to our suprise._

 _Yes our surprise because he didn't appear alone._

 _Alongside him was a little girl._ _'_

 _Wtf? Trunks appeared alone from what I can remember, that means that I changed something_

 _The others were focused in Trunks ' s fighting but I tried to thing what did I changed._

" Goku will appear in three hours. You can follow us if you want " _trunks said._

 _We followed them and landed a little farther from our original_

" How did you become a Super Saiyan?" _demanded Vegeta._

" We are both Saiyans" _answered Trunks._

" Impossible, the only Saiyans alive are the three of us and Kakarot. Well the girl looks saiyan enough but you don't " _scoffed Vegeta ._

 _' Wait a minute a familiar Saiyan girl from the future, that I was responsible for, I solved the mystery._ _Now the only thing that remains is to confirm it'_

" Well if I am right they are both Saiyans Vegeta. Isn't that right Rosalie? " _I asked looking towards her._ _Shock was evident in their faces._

" How do you know my name? " _she asked shakily._ _The others were confused._

" Well you know my name is Hitomi but for a period of time I used the surname Rosaki because roses were the favorite flowers of my mother Rika" _I replied._

 _It was the half truth.Before I died it was my actual name, it just happened that my current' s mother flower was rose._ _Understanding came through her face._

" What does that have to do with anything?" _asked Yamcha._

" Well in order to honor her memory I decided that I would name my daughter Rosalie.

Now look at her.Doesn't she resemble me?

If you take in account that she is a Saiyan, I can assume that she is probably my daughter from the future. I don't know the father though. Am I right?" _I asked while smirking._ " You were always smart Hitomi" _said Trunks._

"I knew I was right. I don't have anything about you future boy.

I can think of something but I think your existence is more important than satisfying our curiosity " _I winked at him._

 _He sent me a greatful look._ _Rosalie kept sending me wistful looks._

" You know it maybe weird to have a kid the same age as me but I don't have a problem if you want to talk to me.

It' s not everyday you meet your young mom"

 _'Well I was cool with the idea of a kid. If I hadn't died, I would probably would have a kid or at least would be married'_

 _She looked hesitantly at Trunks._ _He seemed conflicted but then finally sighed._

" Well as you already know she is your daughter and accepted it, I don't think there is a danger for her, if we dont tell you her father. The thing is Rosalie doesn't really know you" _answered Trunks_

"I don't think I am such a bad parent, so I assume that I am dead. Am I right? " _I asked a little shaken_

 _Everyone looked and little shocked._

" You died when you were 20 years old. Rosalie was 2 years old, you died protecting her" _he replied._

" But why haven't you revived her? " _asked Krillin._

" Because there aren't any dragonballs! Piccolo died before her.I can't tell you anymore.I will tell Goku the important information . Don't ask anything else" _he said with conviction._

"You know, I may have died young but it can change.Not everything is written in stone.So if you want I don't have a problem getting to know you, after all in this timeline I will be alive" _I said._

 _Until Goku arrived I learned about my newfound daughter and let me tell you one thing._

 _She is the same as me before I died._

 _Maybe a little more shy and definitely more smart._ _Trunks was sitting next to us and looked at us with a wistful look._

 _He probably wanted to connect with his father._

 _' Yeah good luck with that buddy! '_ _Bulma took a photo of Rosalie to show it to Chichi._

 _She said that Chichi will be really happy but I don't really understand their logic._ _And then Goku finally arrived._

 **A/N: finally the first change!! I think that probably anyone can guess her father but Hitomi is dense!!!**


	5. chapter 5

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Dragon Ball Z._**

" Hitomi": speaking

' _Hitomi' : thinking_

 ** _Chapter 5_**

" Hey there guys! How did you know, i was going to land here? " _asked Goku confused_.

" Future children told us" I pointed at _Trunks and Rosalie._

" Future? Why did they travel from the future? _"asked Goku_.

" We want to speak to you privately

Goku-san " _said Trunks._

" Why can't you speak in front of us? Probably because you are a fake" _snorted Vegeta._

" I think they don't want to endanger changing the future too much. After all it is different telling one person the course of events that will take place than a group of people.

Theoretical speaking of course, because they won't probably get affected by it, but their counterparts will" _I answered._

"You are as smart as ever . You would probably become a great scientist if you lived long enough " _smiled Trunks_.

" What do you mean Hitomi? " _asked Krillin._

" I think she means that when an action is supposed to happen there are created two alternate universes.

In one the action happens and the people live with the consequence of that choice and in the other universe the action didn't happen.

For example in a different universe I decided that dragonball was just a myth, so I didn't meet Goku.

Goku didn't leave his house so he didn't become a martial artist.

So when Raditz came there was no one to defeat him so we all died. In conclusion you owe your life to me" _grinned Bulma._

" Exactly what I was saying. So even if they say too much, they won't affect their universe because their future selves didn't travel back in time.

But if they say sensitive information, their counterparts in this universe might not exist. I don't think anyone would want to be responsible for erasing himself from existence. " _I explained._

 _While I was explaining Trunks ,Rose and Goku have left._

" You are really smart for a kid. I wouldn't think of it " _whistled Krillin._

" That's because you are not Sayain. Full blooded sayains are more intelligent from common people like you" _sneered Vegeta.'Or I just know they are from an alternate universe '_

"Listen here mister, I am not a sayain and I was smart enough to make the dragon radar when I was a teen" _said Bulma irritated._

" I admit you are an exception woman but the rest of them can't compare. Well maybe the half - sayain brat ,he has our genes after all " _commented Vegeta._

 _Bulma should feel honored, this is probably the closest thing to a compliment that he will give._

" I don't know whether to feel insulted or not" _replied Krillin._

" You shouldn't. Saiyans are very prideful. Be glad he recognizes you as a human being and not some lower form of life" _I shook my head._

" He isn't better than us " _grumbled Yamcha._

 _' Really Yamcha? In dragonball you could say that about your enemies but in dragonball z? Definitely not'_

 _Trunks had already_ _and started attacking Goku with a sword._

" Why are they attacking. Are they a threat" _asked Yamcha_

" They are testing if Goku is worthy enough. They are going to change the future, they have to be sure he change it for better ,not worse" _I replied._

That doesn't seem that logical " _complained Bulma._

" Saiyan logic " _and they accepted it._

 _When something doesn't make sense just say it's a saiyan thing and no one is going to question it._

 _Trunks pointed his finger and Rosalie looked shyly in the ground and Goku fell._

 _Piccolo sweated._

" He pointed his finger and Kakarot fell, what power does that? " _asked Vegeta confused._

" Future knowledge. He probably said something really surprising" _I explained._

 _Goku came back and was complementing what to tell us._

" Well? What did they tell you? " _asked Krillin._

" Nothing important " _and I snorted._

 _Piccolo then decided to inform us ,well them ,already knew what happened_

In three years from now two androids will attack.

Goku will die before that due to a heart attack.

The rest of us will die in that fight. Gohan and Satomi will survive and train the next generation.

Satomi will die when she was 20 protecting Rosalie from the androids and Gohan will die three years before they came back" _he explained._

 _Shock was evident in their face._

" And you believe them? That's probably a tale! Those androids are probably weaklings " _sneered Vegeta._

" Judging by the fact that they chopped Frieza, I believe the androids aren't weaklings. But there is something that bothers me " _I pretend to think._

" What is it Hitomi? " _asked Goku._

" By coming to the past ,they created a ripple. Goku won't die so the history will take a different course. How do we know that the androids that will attack at that place and time are the ones that they are talking about? What if more androids will appear? " _I asked._

" That's kind of true. When you affect the time, you can't know what are the possible consequences. That theory seems plausible " _nodded Bulma._

 _Now that I planted the doubt and paranoia in their heads they will train harder._

 _It's different knowing two androids are going to attack than a possible army of androids are going to attack._

" Well we better start training then " _said Tien._

 _Before he could leave I yelled_ " Don't forget to come to the next gathering. Also tell Launch to come if she is better"

 _He nodded and flied away._

 _A small change that I also created was that during our meetings Launch also came._

 _She was one of my favorite characters and it was a real shame that she didn't have more screen time._

" Piccolo you should come train with us " _asked Goku._

 _He seemed really uncomfortable with the suggestion ,probably because of Chichi._

" You can stay with me, if you would like. I have mg own house built by my hands" _I offered and he sighed in relief._

" Let's go then" _he said and we started flying towards home._

 _Well I fell sorry for Goku._

 _Chichi will probably chew him out for staying in another planet while he was alive._

 ** _A/N: An update after all that time. Well I had other stories and kind of forgot to update. But this story isn't abandoned. Just a little late on update._**


End file.
